Baron Avery
of the Department of the Interior |term_start2 = |term_end2 = |predecessor2 = |successor2 = |order3 = |predecessor3 = |successor3 = |term_start3 = |term_end3 = |monarch = |deputy = |predecessor = |successor = |cabinet = |birth_date = Baron Cassius Avery October 3rd, 1968 |birth_place = , United Commonwealth |death_date = |death_place = |constituency = |party = Federalist Party |rhouse = |spouse = Olivia Avery |multiple_spouses = |children = John Beau Hillary |residence = |alma mater = yes |alma_mater = ( ) ( ) |profession = |religion = Continental Episcopal Church (Converted) |signature = |languages_spoken = |allegiance = United Commonwealth |branch = United Commonwealth Army |rank = |unit = }} Baron Cassius Avery born October 3rd, 1968 is a politician who previously served as the 24th Executive Secretariat of the United Commonwealth. Born in , he is the 15th Secretariat to be born in Kentucky. Avery is a graduate of the and studied law at , earning his in 1994. Avery became a for the , working for the from 1995 until 2001. During the , Avery temporarily resigned from his position with the DA's office in Chicago to serve in the United Commonwealth Army, where he was as a until 2005. Returning from his tour, he was nominated as Undersecretary of the Interior, and was successfully confirmed on June 3rd, 2006. In 2008 he joined the Federalist Party, becoming a patron for the party in Chicago and Warrensville. Biography Born in the located in , he was the first child of Joseph Avery, a former Marine and Chelsea Avery a anthropology professor at . Living in a two bedroom home on Bank Street off Portland Avenue, the family live a relatively humble life. Baron was at the at nine weeks, with a majority of his extended family in attendance. Avery's paternal side of his family descends from from (primarily and ), while his maternal side has origins from and various regions of . Avery was sent to Portland Elementary School, and was eventually selected to attend , one of the various magnet schools of the city. While attending Manual, he excelled in and found an interest in archery. Undergoing he selected , an as his patron saint. He joined his schools local club and became active in , citing that the has had a deep impression on him. Avery explained to his father in his junior year that he felt a calling to join the priesthood, to which his father responded harshly too. Baron being the only son of the family, and the only male of the extended family felt compelled to carry on the name, even while finding no true calling to raise a family. He would eventually be paired with a girl from , his current wife Olivia Jansen. Baron attended the , citing the proximity and familiarity with the programs as reasons going to the school. Still wanting to join the priesthood, and possibly leave Olivia, Baron privately perused a , primarily in . Because he feared his father would retaliate harshly to his activities of perusing a "nonsensical" degree, he lied and told his family he was attaining an education in engineering. In his personal memoirs at the time he claimed he wanted to have a parish in Sierra, which compelled him to learn along with the traditional liturgical language of . With his graduation in 1991, Avery applied to the at Berkeley. When applying, Avery lied to his Archbishop and the administration at the Dominican School, saying he pledged to a life of celibacy since he received the calling to the priesthood, actively disconnecting himself from Ms. Jansen. Once the school and diocese contacted the family, Avery's intentions of running away were ended. His father displeasure with his academic choices of perusing a liberal arts degree would eventually force him to attend law school, in which he applied to . Avery relocated to were he excelled in law school, concentrating on in hopes of becoming a prosecutor. In his third year, he took several courses at in Houston, Brazoria. His stay has been reported to have been mysterious, and a leak in 2008 revealed that the Brazorian government was actively his phones, believing him to be a spy for the Louisville government. Avery left Houston during the middle of his spring semester, supposedly by rental on a Thursday night. The events transpiring before he left have remained a mystery. He would resume his studies in Lexington, on grounds that special circumstances required the school to allow him to finish the semester. In 1994, he would graduate of his class, with a minority of his family in attendance. He was recruited by the district attorney of for the cities special prosecution team shortly after. Along with Oliva, the two relocated to in late May to accommodate Barons new position at the district attorney's office. Within a month the two would have their first son, John Avery. Oliva, who was a investigator became homesick, citing that she missed her family in Louisville and felt alone in Chicago, forcing her to return in 1995. Baron began looking for potential openings in Louisville, but was forced to stay in Chicago, forcing more hardship on the marriage. Political positions Economic issues Minimum wage During Avery's 2010 campaign, he expressed that the market naturally creates a according to the economic climate of the county. In 2012 he rejected calls of enforce a nation wide at the rate of $5.50 an hour, claiming that it would lead to a slippery slope. In 2013, Avery began using several executive privileges to financially punish counties and companies that actively provided wages that were unrealistically low. Companies and county governments that provided substantially livable wages are given generous tax subsidies. Welfare, social security Avery was an advocate for the creation of a cooperative system that would incorporate aspects of the private sector and the public expenditure. Championing the National Pension Appropriations Program, known as "Averyaid", the program provided new measures to relieve companies and corporations of the burdensome pensions system. Because companies had begun largely phasing out of providing pensions, Avery and the Federalists feared that the current generation would be without any savings in late retirement causing late age . Appropriations of the pensions dividends would depend on the average cost of living for the majority of the occupants lifetime, with a minimum of $400.000 a month. Avery also used the program to use as a fuel for his infrastructure and technological investments into the national economy. In 2016, the NPAP began investing in countries within the Conference of American States, causing controversial tensions between the varying state, claiming that such a large financial institution would have to much influence. Because of the drastically different level of cost of living, investments in Sierra and Rainer provided profits that would, according to , provide for ten Americans in the United Commonwealth compared to one citizen in Sierra. Corporate taxes Income taxes Alcohol tax, vice taxes, poll taxes Government budgeting Trade within the CAS Trade outside the CAS Social issues Abortion, family planning and contraceptives Refugees Same-sex marriage, adoption Capital punishment Drug policy Women's rights Racial issues Category:United Commonwealth